


Birthday Sex

by littlepuddingjoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mile High Club, This is such a clean smut for me idek what to tag, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepuddingjoe/pseuds/littlepuddingjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Caspar's 22nd Birthday. Joe, Caspar, and a huge group of their friends are on a plane journey to America to celebrate. Joe is sick and tired of Caspar being a soppy, over-protective boyfriend and he just wants to be fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

Joe's eyes were shut for the first five minutes when the plane shuddered in all sorts of directions as it flew upwards, both his hands clutching the armrests tightly. He was doing everything to calm his rapid heartbeat but with horrendous turbulence and the bad take off, his hearr rate did not seem to slowing down any time soon. Caspar peered over at his boyfriend, who was unwilling to open his eyes even when the plane was finally flying smoothly. "Jojo are you okay?" he cooed, clutching Joe's sweaty palms. "Are you scared?" Joe snorted, his eyes snapping open. "I'm not scared." Caspar furrowed his brows, leaning closer towards Joe, his hand unintentionally brushing along his crotch area as he did so. "Are you afraid of heights?" He rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I was a thatcher, and oh, did I tell you? My name's Joe," he shot at him. Caspar may be a year older, but mentally he was about five, and that was Joe being generous. Caspar ignored this. "Are you dizzy? Do you need something to eat?" Caspar closed in on his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes for him. "Caspar I'm fine!" "I'm just making sure you're okay," Caspar defended. "Well I'm not," he replied through gritted teeth. Joe inhaled sharply as Caspar leaned over to hug him, he could hardly breathe as it was. "Don't touch me," he warned firmly, shrugging Caspar off of him. "Why? Are you feeling light-headed?" "For God sakes I'm fine. Just - don't - don't touch me THERE, okay?" Joe hissed. After a while, Caspar had caught on and he smirked, a malicious glint in his eye. "And in which particular area?" Caspar gave him an innocent grin, his hand hovering over Joe's crotch. "Caspar, stop," he hissed. "At least-" he looked around the plane. " -at least- not here." Caspar was still smiling. "So you're saying somewhere else?" Joe did not answer; he tried to ignore the involuntary jerk from below. Caspar's hand fell and slapped Joe hard on his cock, and Joe let out a loud whimper as a warm sticky liquid pooled into his boxers, a hand clamped over his mouth. An air hostess walking by stared, but only for a second before she continued to patrol the aisle. "Caspar," he moaned, gesturing bluntly to the wet seat. "My bad," Caspar lifted his hands defensively. "My hand slipped." "Caspar please just fuck me-" "Hi, hope you're enjoying your flight. Would you like any drinks or snacks?" The air hostess was smiling brightly, and Caspar's gaze was fixated upon her ass, but Joe wanted nothing more than to punch her. "Two shots of vodka please," Caspar replied politely. She began to pour vodka into a shot glass, before Joe snatched the bottle from her. She raised her eyebrows for a second, but she handed Caspar a bottle too and carried on. Joe pushed the bottle to his lips and downed it in one go, burping loudly as he chucked the empty bottle on Marcus' lap, who was asleep beside him. Caspar only laughed, shaking his head. "Now what are we going to do about this?" Caspar teased, smirking as he rubbed Joe's cock against his tight jeans. Joe whimpered and squirmed in his seat, accidently elbowing Marcus hard, who jolted upright and woke. "Are we landing?" Marcus asked groggily. "Go back to sleep Marcus, Joe was just getting up to use the toilet," Caspar explained before pulling Joe with him. "Caspar," he moaned, standing in the aisle, both hands covering his member. Caspar smiled slyly. "If you want me you'll have to get the supplies." Joe pouted but in his time of desperation he didn't argue. He just pleaded Caspar with his eyes, but the blond was not giving in. Standing on his tip-toes, he attempted to reach the overhead luggage. He got no luck, Caspar simply watched and chuckled to himself. "Caspar, help," he moaned. He was growing harder by the second, and his drunk state did not help his balance. Caspar shook his head. "Try a bit harder." At the mention of the word, Joe stretched and lifted the lid off and managed to grab what Caspar desired. "Good boy," Caspar praised. He jerked him forwards towards the toilets, making sure his hand came into contact with Joe's dick each time. Joe bit his lip hard in attempt to stay silent, shutting his eyes at the throbbing discomfort. By the time they reached it there was a long queue. "Casp," he moaned quietly. The effects of alcohol were beginning to kick in, somehow resulting in each impatient jerk from his lower muscles to become erratic. "Stay quiet," Caspar ordered, pushing a finger to his lips. Joe shut his mouth obediently and limped as the queue moved on slowly. When the toilet was finally free Caspar pushed Joe against the wall fiercely and bolted the door shut. Caspar looked around the confined area. It was hardly enough for one person; let alone two. He lifted a hand to cup Joe's cheek. " Aren't you afraid of tight spaces, babe?" He asked softly. Joe giggled drunkenly. "Nothing's tighter than my ass if you don't get prepping," he slurred, laughing at his own joke. Caspar snapped straight out of his nurture mode and tore off Joe's jeans, pulling his boxers with him. "You're soaking, babe," Caspar licked his lips hungrily as he bent forward to suck Joe clean. Joe slapped a hand against the wall in pleasure, throwing his head back at the sensation of Caspar's mouth over his cock. He then turned to reach for the supplies on the sink, a generous amount of lube spread onto his fingers. But then there was a moment of hesitation as his eyes scanned over the blackened bruises that he had left on Joe. They did not look as if they were fading anytime soon. "Are you sure, Joe?" "Just f-fuck me." "I'm scared to hurt you." "You fuck me on a daily basis, do it," Joe groaned, his rigid shaft tingling. "And what do you mean, you're "scared", the last anything happened I couldn't walk for half a week. Get going." Caspar felt a guilty pang at the words, but nothing could stop him fucking Joe now that his shaft was pulsing and twitching in his jeans. Joe sprawled his body against the sink and arched his ass out in invitation. At once, he felt a sharp poke at his entrance, before more fingers slid in, and then a fist. Joe whimpered, adjusting himself to minimize the pain. "Quiet," Caspar ordered, licking his fingers as he slid all five out. He placed a hand on Joe's back to stop him from squirming before he placed himself before the stretched entrance. Using one hand to press against the wall for his own balance, he shoved deep into Joe. He screeched, rocking forwards violently. "CASPAR!" he panted, both his hands pushing up against the sink. Caspar stood and gave Joe's bare ass a harsh slap. "I said, quiet," he hissed. He didn't need people who didn't need to know knowing, like Zoë, Alfie or Marcus - or anyone. Joe nodded obediently, loosening himself to let Caspar out. After preparing himself, Caspar thrust his entire length into Joe again, earning a muffled moan. He entered and pulled himself back out at a steady pace, a pace where Joe could just about control the filthy moans that screamed for more of Caspar. But then Caspar grasped Joe's hips with both his arms and began shoving into him wholeheartedly, each cry from Joe echoing off the walls. "Caspar, I'm close," he whimpered, staring where there had been small spillages. "Wait," Caspar said firmly. "Suck me off and I'll see if you deserve it..." In microseconds Joe was down on his knees, licking Caspar thirstily, making sure to swallow each drop as he knew the consequences if he didn't. His hand worked the end his mouth couldn't take, due to his sensitive gag reflex. He was in absolute desperate need of a release, and he was struggling to control it all inside of him. "Caspar," he breathed. "Can I-can I cum now please?" "I think you've earned it," Caspar replied, swallowing the contents that Joe was spilling out in generous amounts. Joe sighed in pleasure, his cock rubbed against Caspar's chest as his boyfriend sucked him off. Then the two froze. "-yeah, when I came about half an hour ago it said occupied, so I tried the other one down the end but there was a huge queue," the muffled voice of a female spoke, sounding familiar. "Shit, it's Zoë," Joe hissed, yanking his boxers upwards, fastening his jeans and tightening his belt. Caspar imitated his actions, they were pressed against the door, hoping to leave when no one was out there. "-oh thank you!" Zoë chirped, and they heard the sound of pattering feet dying away. Very slowly, Joe pushed the lock but then Caspar tripped and fell, causing Joe to trip and fall out of the confined cubicle. The air hostesses stared them up and down warily; neither Joe or Caspar had any idea how bad they looked. Caspar's belt was hardly done up, their hair flew wildly in all directions, and Joe was carrying a can of lube which practically gave away the whole thing. Caspar smiled awkwardly, before he was pulled away by Joe. Zoë and Alfie stared. "Where have you two been? You guys look like you've done a sky dive and just come back in." Caspar rolled his eyes and threw his head back in light laughter. "Oh believe me have I done a skyd-" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his lower back, then caught Joe smiling brightly at him. He stopped talking all at once. "We were- toilet," Joe replied, before tugging Caspar into their seats two rows in front. Marcus looked up from his phone, a huge grin on his face. "Heard you going for it, Caspar," he winked. Joe flushed bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. They were quite aware that most likely the entire flight had heard them, but every second had been worth it.


End file.
